Question: The polynomial $f(x)$ satisfies $f(x + 1) - f(x) = 6x + 4.$  Find the leading coefficient of $f(x).$
Answer: Let $n$ be a positive integer.  Setting $x = 0,$ $1,$ $2,$ $\dots,$ $n - 1,$ we get
\begin{align*}
f(1) - f(0) &= 6 \cdot 0 + 4, \\
f(2) - f(1) &= 6 \cdot 1 + 4, \\
f(3) - f(2) &= 6 \cdot 2 + 4, \\
&\dots, \\
f(n) - f(n - 1) &= 6 \cdot (n - 1) + 4.
\end{align*}Adding all the equations, we get
\[f(n) - f(0) = 6 (0 + 1 + 2 + \dots + (n - 1)) + 4n = 6 \cdot \frac{n(n - 1)}{2} + 4n = 3n^2 + n.\]Since this holds for all positive integers $n,$
\[f(x) = 3x^2 + x + c\]for some constant $c.$  Hence, the leading coefficient of $f(x)$ is $\boxed{3}.$